csofandomcom-20200223-history
Black Dragon Cannon
|altername = Black Dragon Artillery 흑룡포 震天龍砲 黑龍砲 |type = Equipment |origin = |source = Top 50 Decoder (BDC) Brand (Eruptor) |price = $4100 |zombiez = 20 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 85 51 (Eruptor) |damageB = 978 574 (Eruptor) |damageC = 2508 1488 (Eruptor) |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 93% |weightloaded = 7% |knockback = 37% |stun = 13% |magazine = 20 |fire = Break-action |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |used = |variant = |system = cannon cannonm |multiA = |multiB = |multiC = }}Black Dragon Cannon was a Lunar New Year weapon in Counter-Strike Online. It is currently available in Top 50 Decoder. Overview :This item can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder or Top 50 Unlimited Decoder. This is a cannon decorated to look like a dragon. It is a single-shot break-action equipment that has 20 Cannon Rounds in spare, which detonate within the targeted area creating a large volcano-like explosion, dealing tremendous damage to anything in its radius. Also, the weapon's gun barrel is built short, granting excellent mobility in combat. Advantages *Deals very high damage when fired in close range *Light weight *Lights up target for a short period of time *Good for destroying obstacles in Scenario modes *Can kill multiple targets at once *Moderate knock-back power Disadvantages *Effective in close range only *Damage decreases over range *Small magazine capacity *Expensive price for both weapon and ammunition *Deals low damage to bosses *Single-shot firearm Tips *After firing the cannon, it is advisable to switch to your secondary weapon to stun/kill the enemy if it survives the initial shot. *Always remember to fire the weapon in close range as the damage decreases the further away you are from your target, effectively making the cannon useless. *Combine the Black Dragon Cannon with the Deadly Shot ability for maximum damage output. *This weapon can instantly kill enemies within one shot in Human modes. *Not recommended for dealing with bosses since it only deals 2000 damage to bosses. *Recommended when facing mini Bosses. *This weapon can be used effectively in Pursuit-type Zombie Scenario modes as it kills multiple zombies with one shot and breaks barriers easily. *When fully enhanced, it has a secondary fire mode which shoots non hit-scan explosive fireballs at long range *The fully-enhanced version deals 29,000 to 60,000 damage to bosses. with drop-rebuy tactics it can rivals Barret M95 White tiger. Variants Erupt Cannon Erupt Cannon or Eruptor is the prototype of the Black Dragon Cannon. Unlike its previous version, this one is available to be purchased via Shop or Craft system, but as a shortcoming, it deals less damage, has less knockback power and is heavier. Release date Black Dragon= *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 17 January 2012. *China: 18 January 2012. *South Korea: 19 January 2012. *Indonesia: 18 December 2013. *CSN:Z: 17 August 2015. *Vietnam: 4 February 2016. |-| Eruptor= *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 2 September 2014. *China/Japan: 3 September 2014. *South Korea: 18 September 2014. *Indonesia: 10 June 2015. *CSN:Z: 30 November 2015. *Vietnam: 17 December 2015. How to obtain Singapore/Malaysia= This weapon was released on 18 December 2013 alongside TMP Dragon. The players must collect 4 cards: X, M, A and S. |-| Indonesia= This weapon was released on 18 December 2013 alongside TMP Dragon. The players must collect a series of alphabets B, A, R and U. |-| Japan= Gallery Black Dragon= File:Cannon_viewmodel.png|View model Cannon_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload Canon.gif|Preview File:Cannon_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:2_3.png|Elite Crew with Cannon Csnz_originalpromotionalart.png|Michaela wielding Cannon alongside other characters and zombies in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies promotional art cannonkp.png|South Korea poster File:Cannon_violin_gatling_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130218ss_4.jpg|China poster Cannon tmpdragon poster sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Cannon_tmpdragon_INAposter.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Supreme.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Ruongbauvattet.jpg|Vietnam poster Zs deadend 20120131 1551220.jpg|In-game screenshot cannoncbox.jpg|Obtained from Code Box ObtainCannonS.jpg|Obtain Letter S File:Cannon_hud.png|HUD icon Firing and reload sound Draw sound |-| Erupt Cannon= File:Cannonm_viewmdl.png|View model File:Cannonm_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Cannonm_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Cannonm_shopmdl.png|Shop model File:Sasw_cannonm.png|A SAS operatives with Erupt Cannon File:Cannonm.gif|Store preview File:Slasher_eruptor_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Minor_cannon_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Slasher_dragon_assault_cannon_china_poster.png|China poster File:Slasher_cannon_iceworld_japanposter.png|Japan poster File:Eruptorcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:606x295-capnhat.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Minorcannon_hud_icon.png|HUD icon cs_assault_20141006_2053230.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Expert= File:Cannon_6_viewmodel.png|View model Fireball Fireball explosion Trivia *The Black Dragon Cannon is the fourth break-action weapon to be introduced into the game. The first being the M79 Saw off, the second being the SVDEX's grenade launcher and the third one being the Double-barreled shotgun. *There are two Chinese characters written on the weapon. The first one is the character "Hēi"(黑) written on the weapon's buttstock which refers to "black" in English while the second is the character "Dōng"(東) written on its barrel which refers to "East" in English. *This weapon does not share the same ammunition as the M79 and M203. *A replica of the Black Dragon Cannon was made by the gimmick presenters during the CSO World Championship 2013, specifically in the Zombie 4: Darkness announcement. *There's a glitch where the gun freezes for a plenty of seconds when firing; though only if the user has high latency. *This is the second weapon which doesn't show the user reloading animation in third-person view after M79 Saw Off. *In Indonesia servers, the Erupt Cannon is named as "Drake Cannon" instead. *This is the first weapon to have a secondary fire mode when fully enhanced. External links *Cannon at Wikipedia. Category:Equipment Category:Close range weapons